The present application is directed to suspended ceiling systems and, more particularly to suspended ceiling systems have concealed or semi-concealed suspension grids.
Ceiling systems of the type comprising a rectangular suspension grid made up of elongated main runners, cross tees, and wall-mounted perimeter trim or molding, and lay-in panels or tiles, are well known. The main runners and cross tees typically have an inverted T-shaped cross section defining opposed flanges at the lower end for supporting the edges of the tiles or panels associated with the ceiling system.
In the construction and assembly of the suspension grid, the size of the cells for receiving the panels located at the perimeter of the grid system often have a length and/or width that is shorter than the nominal length and width dimensions of the ceiling panels to be used in the system. In such circumstances, it is common for the installer to cut the panels for the perimeter cells in the field to size, leaving an unfinished edge.
There is a style of ceiling panels for use in such grid systems in which the lower, visible faces of the ceiling panels are in a plane below that defined by the flanges of the grid members that support the panels. Some such panels have edges that, when the panel is supported on the grid, result in the grid members being concealed, or semi-concealed, by the panels.
When such ceiling panels are cut to size for installation at the perimeter of the suspension system, the perimeter moldings that are typically used permit the unfinished edges of the cut panels at the perimeter of the ceiling to become visible when the panels are installed in the suspension grid. This is aesthetically unpleasing, and the installer may need to paint or otherwise provide a finished surface to the cut edge of the perimeter panel.
By way of the present application, a grid assembly is provided for suspended ceiling systems in which the lower face of the ceiling panels is below the supporting flanges of the grid members in which the perimeter molding conceals the unfinished edges of the panels received in the perimeter cells of the grid assembly.